Let Me Love You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Leo shows Dana that there's still one man for her in the world. Written by guestsurprise per request of CherryBloom123. I only posted it for them.


**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Let Me Love You**

Dana had just been in the worse relationship ever. Her boyfriend publicly dumped her that night and she was convinced that she did not want to see or be with anyone else.

"I hate men! I hate them!"

"You hate who?" Her friend said softly.

"Men! They don't care about anyone or anything!"

"Dana, don't be so upset; not everyone is like that!" She said sadly.

"Most of them are; you can believe in that stupid thing called love, but it doesn't exist!" She yelled as she grabbed the flowers her boyfriend gave her and tossed them out the window in a huff. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, but she wiped them away.

"I'm not going to worry; I hate everything!" She said as she slammed her window. At that moment, she let a few more tears fall. Her friend sadly left to give her some time. After a few moments, Dana then felt a small tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw a large turtle with a blue bandana looking at her.

"Oh, hey Leo," she said sadly.

"He did it again, huh?"

"Yes, but I'm through with him forever!" She said as a few tears escaped. Leo couldn't bear seeing her like this. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

"Don't cry, Dana…let me be the one to make you smile."

"You?! Leo, you have never said you wanted to be my boyfriend!"

"I'm going through a change right now, so I am more open to my feelings…," he smiled softly.

"I don't think I need another boyfriend right now."

"Come on, Dana…let me see a smile."

"I don't want to smile."

"For me you will…you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I know how to treat a lady…," he said as he kissed her gently on her tear stained cheeks.

"Leonardo, no…I don't want this right now!"

"Dana, don't fight me. You may not want it, but you need it. Let me prove to you that I am the one for you," he said again as he kissed her on her mouth gently. She tried to pull back, but he wasn't having it. He forced her gently on her back and then released her lips.

"It's no use…I'm not letting you go," he said as he wiped her tears. She then gave him a small grin and hugged him. She was falling for him; she always liked him, but he never showed interest until now.

"Thank you, Leo."

"You're welcome."

"And now I think I need to give you something to calm you, Leo," she cooed. She began to rub his chest and he moaned in happiness.

"Don't stop, babe…," He then let her maneuver off his bandana and then he took her hands and rubbed them over a soft part of his shell. This was a very sensitive spot for a turtle.

"This means that I trust you; I want you to be my mate. I know it will take some time, but I consider you mine Dana. Forever," he smiled.

"Yes, it will take time, but I think I…AH!" She squealed as he began to rub her sides and nuzzle in her neck. "L-LEO!"

"Don't be afraid. I am more sentimental when it's my mating season," he cooed.

"So that's why you're like this?!'

"Yes…"

"Leo, get up! You're tickling me!" She giggled as she felt him gently lick her neck. She squirmed out of his grasp, but ended up accidentally falling behind her bed. Her entire lower body was exposed.

"Let me out of here! Leo! Help me!" Dana called. She then felt him massaging her calves and feet. He wasn't being intrusive or dishonorable; the calming gestures soothed her.

"I will release you if you agree that you need rest…"

"Let me out!"

"Dana…," he said, slightly agitated.  
"Baby, I only want you to let me out so I can put my arms around you," she replied. He smirked and then helped her out of her predicament. He then laid on his back and cocked a curious brow.

"I'm waiting…," he smiled. She smiled and crawled over to him; she then let Leo hug her and plant a strong kiss on her lips. Maybe having him for her boyfriend wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
